The present invention relates to a tool changer that is used for a machine tool, and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a tool changer, a machine tool, and a method for changing a tool that are suitable for a long tool (i.e., a tool of long length).
A machine tool (e.g., lathe and multi-tasking machine) that utilizes a plurality of tools is provided with an auto tool changer (ATC) unit that includes an ATC and a tool magazine.
However, the tool magazine included in the ATC unit is normally limited as to the length of the tool that can be received therein in order to provide a number of tools.
A long tool may be required to work a long workpiece. The invention was conceived as a result of conducting studies with regard to a tool changer that is suitable for a long tool.
JP-A-2005-103650 discloses a tool changer that includes a tool support plate that positions and holds a tool in a laid-down state, and approximately extends in a horizontal plane.
However, since the structure disclosed in JP-A-2005-103650 is characterized in that a long tool is moved horizontally in a transverse direction that is orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the long tool, a large receiving space is required for the tool changer, and it is difficult to conserve space.